


heaven on earth

by moonlitflames



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, F/M, Grinding, Lovey-Dovey, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Clothed Sex, Teasing, sjdhcbjsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitflames/pseuds/moonlitflames
Summary: Her beauty was immeasurable. Her grace was mesmerizing. The way her eyes sparkled in the dim lights lit up his world. And Sylvain really couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have been graced by such a perfect woman’s presence.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	heaven on earth

**Author's Note:**

> why is this ship so rare. cowards
> 
> watch their supports

Her beauty was immeasurable. Her grace was mesmerizing. The way her eyes sparkled in the dim lights lit up his world. And Sylvain really couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have been graced by such a perfect woman’s presence. He sometimes didn’t feel like he deserved to be unconditionally loved by her, but he was so grateful that she could teach him what love felt like.

Hilda’s hands were so gentle in his hair, fingers slipping between each ginger lock with the most loving care he had ever felt. She was seated on his torso as he laid in her bed, her legs on either side of him. Sylvain carefully placed his large hands over her thighs, gently gripping them. Her skin was so soft and perfectly smooth, and he briefly wondered how much care she put into it. 

She smiled down at him, and Sylvain could practically hear the angels singing. Was he in heaven? Or was her existence the closest he was going to get to heaven on earth?

Hilda’s hands paused in his hair, and she leaned down to press a kiss on his lips. He smiled into it, the butterflies in his stomach going wild. His hands moved from her thighs to trail up her side, and he could feel her muscles twitch as his hands rode up her shirt slightly. He could feel her smiling against his mouth. 

She pulled back after a moment to look down at him, and she slowly crossed her arms. She grabbed the hem of her shirt, and took her sweet time to pull it up over her head. She didn’t have a bra on, since they were turned in for the night. The shirt was tossed aside, and she took Sylvain’s hands to place them on her chest. 

They both sighed in unison, Sylvain gently cupping her breasts and rolling his thumbs over her nipples. Hilda moved her hips back, lifting off of his stomach to settle on his hips instead. Sylvain genuinely didn’t realize how hard he already was until she was seated right over his dick. Jeez, embarrassing. But that was the reaction she was expecting anyway, so she giggled mischievously. 

She took the initiative, letting her hips give one slow roll. Sylvain hissed through his teeth, letting his head fall back onto the soft pillows. He could hear her angelic giggle echo against the walls again, and she rolled her hips a second time. The friction from them still wearing their bottoms was making Sylvain’s head spin. 

Sylvain let her name slip from his lips, pushing his hips up slightly to encourage her to move more. He lifted his head again to meet her gaze, and the glint in her eyes was like a warning. But like, a good warning. A very good warning for what she is planning. As much as he liked to have control in bed, he liked when she treated him like this.

She braced her hands on his chest, and she rolled her hips a third time. She was really dragging it out, teasing Sylvain purposefully. Every small movement from her felt like electricity surging throughout his whole body, making him shudder in pleasure. 

Sylvain moved his hands to her hips, encouraging her to keep going, to go faster, please god _anything._ Hilda reached up to brush his hair out of his face, and she hit him with that addicting smile again. God, he would never get tired of seeing that. 

Hilda indulged in his requests, rolling her hips in a solid rhythm. Sylvain slightly moved his own hips in tandem with hers, letting his head fall back on the pillow again as a pathetic groan emerged from his throat. Hilda leaned down to kiss at his neck, feeling the vibrations from his voice against her lips. 

In that moment, the world seemed to melt away around them. The room dissolved away, and there was nothing but them. Their mouths met, and their breaths were hot and heavy against eachother’s lips, exchanging groans and whimpers of eachother’s names.

Sylvain helped her keep up the movements by grabbing onto her hips, keeping her steadier and controlling the way she rolled her hips a bit more. Hilda came to a stop, which caused Sylvain to make a noise in desperation. She lifted up to pull off her shorts and underwear, before swiftly pulling Sylvain’s pajama bottoms and boxers down just enough.

They were too desperate for a condom, neither of them had the patience for that. So, Hilda simply lowered herself again, to continue the same movements as before. As much as Sylvain wanted to be inside her, feeling her bare wetness against him was far better than doing this clothed. He was seeing stars.

Hilda found her rhythm again, grinding against the length of Sylvain’s dick. Every gasp and moan she made was beautiful, in fact, every new noise she made was becoming Sylvain’s new favorite sound. Each noise she made replaced the one before it one by one. He would never get tired of hearing her sound like this. 

Their movements became more erratic and less coordinated, as they writhed and twitched from the pleasure rushing through their bodies. Sylvain helped her move again, taking some control with his death grip on her hips. They were both so close, chasing after their climax desperately as if they would never reach the light at the end of the tunnel.

Their lips met again once they hit their high, hips trembling violently. Their movements were desperate as they rode out their orgasms, chanting eachother’s names like it was going to be their last words. 

Hilda collapsed on top of Sylvain once they came down from their highs, getting comfortable as they both caught their breaths. Hilda didn’t seem to mind the mess on Sylvain’s stomach between them. Sylvain looked down at her, just as she was tilting her head up to look at him too. Even if they were both disheveled and had a light sheen of sweat on their faces, Sylvain still thought she was the most gorgeous person he has ever laid eyes on. And he knew that she thought the same, and he again wondered what he did to deserve such unconditional love.

**Author's Note:**

> i might write more cuz someone has to feed the hilvain shippers


End file.
